


В Кремоне

by Gevion



Category: 15th Century CE RPF
Genre: Character Study, Childhood Memories, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Детская память Асканио Сфорца.





	В Кремоне

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан специально для команды fandom Force and Strength 2017.

Асканио почти не помнит отца, а мать помнит грузной, с трудом спускающейся по ступеням дворца в сад: юбки чуть подобраны, чтобы не запнуться, одна рука придерживает живот. Едва успев разрешиться от предыдущего бремени, она уже носит под сердцем следующее дитя. За ней по пятам — свита таких же неповоротливых кормилиц и степенных нянек. Старшие дети сбегают от них в апельсиновую рощу или под сень старых смоковниц, свешивают ноги с искривленных временем ветвей. Младшие за ними не поспевают, играют в траве подле материнского подола.

Асканио подходит к ней и чинно кланяется, усаживаясь рядом с ее любимым креслом, берется за полный белый локоть, не за пальцы — чтобы кольца не царапали ему пальцы.

Самая юная нянька то и дело гладит его по светлой голове, пока вяжет шапочки для малышей. Ей едва исполнилось пятнадцать, от нее пахнет оливками и козьим молоком. Асканио видит загорелую шею, румянец, густые черные брови и темные волосы, подвязанные яркой лентой, полную белую грудь. Она с детства прислуживает герцогине. Не замужем, своих детей еще нет. Августа — его любимица. Это она оставляет ему сладости под подушкой, когда учителя недовольны его невнимательностью и мать запрещает подавать ему десерт. Это она говорит каждое утро, что он снова подрос за ночь, и хвалит за каждый выпавший молочный зуб.

На прошлой неделе Асканио исполнилось семь, он слишком взрослый, чтобы не знать, кто его настоящая мать, но иногда он жалеет, что это не смуглая и ласковая Августа.

В родной Кремоне безопасно и тихо, это город торговцев и скрипачей. Отсюда в Мантую и Пьяченцу, в Рим и Милан везут медовый рождественский туррон и бледный, плачущий в суконных оболочках мутными молочными каплями сыр, густое оливковое масло и соленую рыбу. Малышня простолюдинов без страха возится в мягкой уличной пыли, но Асканио и его братьям и сестрам можно появляться там только в сопровождении взрослых — они держат себя как принцы крови, одеты в расшитые золотой нитью платьица, не ровен час, украдут.

Асканио — седьмой ребенок Франческо Сфорца, герцога Миланского, его шестой сын. Он мелкий гранат в отцовской шкатулке, полной крупных рубинов. Асканио в учителя дали знаменитого Филельфо, от Асканио требуют прилежания, но почти ничего не ждут. Другие дети красивее и проворнее, живее, шаловливее него. Они больше шумят и проказничают, их чаще наказывают, но и привечают несоизмеримо чаще. Асканио все видит, все примечает, но молчит.

В Асканио, взбудораженном уроками много путешествовавшего Филельфо, уже сейчас просыпается тяга к перемене мест. Ни с кем не делясь мыслями, он обещает себе, что в ночь, когда мать будет рожать брата или сестру среди персидских подушек и удушливо-душистых свечей, он соберет в украденную у отцовского конюха сумку хлеб и сыр, чистую рубашку и бурдюк с водой. Денег с собой не возьмет, воровство — страшный грех. Сперва отправится в город, чтобы обменять расшитый плащ на лютню, а потом пойдет вдоль реки — дальше по полуострову, на самый кончик итальянского сапога. Станет играть и петь крестьянские песни, которым научила его Августа, и однажды вернется к ней другим — взрослым и таким высоким, что она будет едва доставать до его плеча. Тогда он возьмет ее за руку, назовет своей женой и уведет за собой, в купленный на скопленные за годы скитаний новый дом. Малыши будут играть прямо у их порога в сочной траве, дышать пронизанным солнцем воздухом, пачкать апельсиновым соком ладошки и рты.

Мать недовольно смотрит, как он блаженно жмурится, отнимает руку, качает головой. Она знает: герцог Милана хочет видеть младшего сына в кардинальском красном. Асканио предстоит стать аббатом Кьяравалле, а чуть позже его кандидатуру выдвинут в Риме. Она не знает: так и будет, но ко времени, когда Асканио отправится ко двору Папы, уже умрет ее муж, умрет и она сама. Но пока они живы. Красавица Августа с медовыми глазами гладит Асканио по голове благословенно прохладной рукой, едва шевеля губами, нараспев, по памяти читает псалмы на берегу реки По. Августа ведь безграмотна, дашь ей Библию — не разберет ни строки.

В мирной Кремоне играют скрипачи и дивно пахнет сладкой смоквой. Асканио мечтается о том, как хорошо было бы мерить шагами пыльные дороги, омывать ноги в теплых ручьях и морях. Все ждут чуда: мать вскоре родит новое дитя.


End file.
